


Dulcinea

by paradisedise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, taeyong is beautiful and jaehyun is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisedise/pseuds/paradisedise
Summary: Longing was something that Jaehyun was familiar with. Each innocent embrace that he felt, those soft hands on his back, the cheek pressed against his shoulder, the small sigh exhaled from the smaller man in his arms, all left Jaehyun with an unimaginable, insatiable hunger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol i wrote the sex scene when i was drunk, so enjoy my word vomit

Longing was something that Jaehyun was familiar with. Each innocent embrace that he felt, those soft hands on his back, the cheek pressed against his shoulder, the small sigh exhaled from the smaller man in his arms, all left Jaehyun with an unimaginable, insatiable hunger. Despite feeling this famished, the sporadic warmth on his skin when the older boy initiated a hug didn't help curb his appetite. Instead, the monster inside Jaehyun grew. It demanded attention, love, and knowing the the boy in his arms couldn't truly give it only made it claw harder at his insides. 

Taeyong was ethereal, Jaehyun thought, and he hated that he couldn't tell that to Taeyong. There were times when Jaehyun saw Taeyong and his blood ran cold. Now was one of those times with Taeyong’s light golden skin, shiny with sweat dripping down into his neckline, illuminated under the lights of the practice room. Jaehyun’s mouth was dry as he watched Taeyong gulp down water in the corner of the room and throw his head back against the wall, throats exposed beautifully. Jaehyun wanted nothing more than to take Taeyong into his arms and suck pretty purple marks into the smooth, unblemished skin of his throat. 

Jaehyun’s pining was far more than physical, however. The fact that Taeyong was breathtakingly gorgeous was just a bonus. The times when a quiet and small Taeyong was curled up on his bed, tiny sobs coming from his chest, were the times when the monster in Jaehyun’s gut was the loudest. Seeing Taeyong so deeply sad and anxious made Jaehyun’s chest feel like it was going to explode. Jaehyun wanted to do anything he could to calm the taunting demons that resided in Taeyong’s brain. He wanted to absorb all of Taeyong’s pain, because when Taeyong was worry-free, smiling so brightly his eyes crinkled up, was when Jaehyun felt the happiest. 

“Jaehyunnie?” Taeyong asked, a lilt to his voice while the two of them sat at a table enjoying lunch together. Jaehyun was caught up in thought, merely pushing his food around the plate. “What are you thinking about?” 

Jaehyun couldn't help but smile. If only Taeyong knew what Jaehyun was thinking about, what he thought about regularly. It's almost silly how desperately in love with Taeyong he was. He loved him so much and it felt so good and hurt so bad. 

“Nothing, hyung.”

It was weeks before Jaehyun’s repressed feelings manifested itself into a fleeting moment of courage. The two of them were in the dorm, watching a movie. The rest of the members were out doing who knows what. They were done with practice for the day and Jaehyun was too tired to go out. Apparently Taeyong felt the same. They were sitting a respectable, platonic distance apart. Jaehyun was looking at Taeyong, the way his freshly dyed black hair looked splayed back against the cushion he was lazing back into, the way his chest rhythmically rose and fell, and how his eyes were lidded with the need to sleep. He looked relaxed, but Jaehyun knew better than that. Every so often Taeyong would chew on a cuticle until it bled and Jaehyun saw the way his hands trembled. Jaehyun wanted so badly, more than anything to take away Taeyong’s exhaustion, his anxiety. He didn't deserve to feel the way Jaehyun knew he did. 

“Hey, hyung, are you okay?” Jaehyun said, almost a whisper. “You can tell me anything you want. I’ll be here no matter what.” 

Taeyong jumped at the sound of his voice, feeling jarred by the noise of something else besides his nervousness. “Oh, um, I’m okay Jaehyunnie.” It was obviously a lie. 

After mustering everything he had, Jaehyun slowly scooter closer to Taeyong and once he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around him. He felt Taeyong stiffen for a moment and then he relaxed. A moment passed and Taeyong returned the embrace tightly. He hid his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck and Jaehyun thought his chest might explode. They stayed that way for a while and then Jaehyun felt Taeyong push him onto his back. Jaehyun was ashamed of what he thought was gonna happen when Taeyong laid down next to him and merely clung to his side tightly. Jaehyun had an arm around him and the opposite hand playing with his hair. Small, soft sobs came from Taeyong and Jaehyun felt his heart break. 

The next week the group guested on a radio show. The host, that asshole, Jaehyun thought, of course had to ask Taeyong about his immature behavior that was so long ago. Taeyong apologized for the millionth time and broke down on the air. It felt like forever until they could take a break, but once they were able to take their headphones off Jaehyun saw Taeyong rush out into the hallway. The younger man followed him. 

When he stepped into the men’s room, Jaehyun saw Taeyong leaning over the sink, his eyes closed and his brow furrowed as if he was in pain. Jaehyun walked over and wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s waist, embracing him from behind. 

“Why do they have to ask, Jaehyunnie? Why? I'm sorry Jaehyun. I'm sorry.” Taeyong sounded frantic and Jaehyun only held him tighter. 

“Shh, it's okay hyung. It's okay,” Jaehyun breathed. “You'll be okay. We’ll all be okay.” The younger boy felt a little helpless. He couldn't control how other people acted or what words they said. He just hoped that he could help Taeyong not be bothered by them; however, he knew that wasn't realistic. Taeyong turned around and faced Jaehyun. Jaehyun’s face heated up at how close they were. He couldn't stop himself, though, from bringing a hand up to Taeyong’s face, running his thumb across the older man’s cheekbone. 

He stood there and studied Taeyong's beautiful face for a little while and Taeyong studied Jaehyun’s the same. Want filled Jaehyun and he couldn't help but lean in and press his lips to Taeyong’s, chastely and briefly. He pulled away once he realized what he was doing. “I- I’m sorry, hyung.”

“It's okay, Jaehyunnie. It's more than okay,” Taeyong said. Jaehyun could have died seeing the little smile that graced Taeyong’s face. The taller man felt Taeyong’s fingers slip into his hair and Jaehyun decided fuck it, and kissed Taeyong again. This time he was acutely aware of how it felt, of how his lips felt against Taeyong’s soft mouth, of how he felt so happy that it was overwhelming. He smiled into the kiss and held the smaller man tighter. 

Later that night, Jaehyun was laying in bed despite it not being much past dinner time. There was a soft knock at his door and he saw it creak open, Taeyong peeking in. “The others went out to eat. I told them I wanted to stay here.” Taeyong said softly. Jaehyun sat up. 

“Are you doing okay, hyung?” Jaehyun was worried about the boy in front of him after what must have been an emotionally exhausting day. 

“I’m okay, I’m just a little tired,” Taeyong responded, sitting down on the edge of Jaehyun’s bed and leaning against the wall. “Are you okay?” Taeyong reached out to cup Jaehyun’s soft cheek with his palm. 

Jaehyun smiled and placed his hand on top of Taeyong’s, leaning into the touch. His hand was warm and Jaehyun couldn’t help but feel a swell in his chest at the sweet action. “If you’re tired, hyung, you can lay down here.” Jaehyun couldn’t help but feel things when he was on a bed with Taeyong, his hyung who he loved so much. The setting sun was shining through the window on the other side of room and illuminating Taeyong’s cheekbones and the corners of his eyes. He looked so unbelievably beautiful. Taeyong slowly laid down, his hair messily splayed against Jaehyun’s pillow. He looked perfect there, like he belonged. 

Jaehyun laid down on the side of Taeyong not against the wall, resting on an elbow. Taeyong was smiling at him and Jaehyun’s chest swelled even more. “You look pretty, hyung.” Jaehyun quickly covered his mouth when he realized he actually vocalized his thoughts. Taeyong looked even prettier when his cheeks flushed at the comment. “Sorry,” Jaehyun muttered, averting his eyes. Even after their kiss today, Jaehyun wasn’t sure about what he should do. Was the kiss just something that happened because Taeyong was feeling vulnerable and unloved? Jaehyun really didn’t want to overstep any boundaries that Taeyong might have set. 

“It’s okay, Hyunnie. You don’t need to worry about it, trust me.” Taeyong reached and pulled Jaehyun over so he was hovering over him, their faces inches apart. Taeyong could feel Jaehyun’s shallow breaths against the soft skin of his cheek. Taeyong reached both his hands up to Jaehyun’s face and tugged him down gently. 

Jaehyun, getting the message, kissed Taeyong lightly. He pulled away after a second and felt a little breathless. “Is this okay, hyung?”

“I already told you, it’s okay. Anything is okay if it’s with you.”

Jaehyun’s stomach did a flip and the younger man leaned down to kiss Taeyong again, this time a little harder. It was even better than before when they were in the bathroom. Never in his whole life did Jaehyun think someone as absolutely beautiful as Taeyong would want to kiss him. Taeyong, bathed in golden light from the sun, was ethereal. Jaehyun felt like their lips slotted together perfectly and without even thinking, he slipped his tongue in between Taeyong’s lips and felt the older open his mouth for him. A little whimper left Taeyong’s mouth at this and Jaehyun swore he felt a fire light at the bottom of his stomach. More soft noises came from Taeyong when Jaehyun slipped his fingers in his hair and tightened his grip. 

After kissing for a little while, Jaehyun’s body was on fire and he couldn’t stand to be wearing his clothes anymore. His body’s affliction was tempting, addicting even and Jaehyun tugged his shirt over his head, leaving him kneeling over Taeyong, breathing heavily. “Do you want to go farther? I’m afraid that you might regret this later,” Jaehyun asked, albeit shyly. He was so, so turned on but he wanted to make sure that Taeyong was okay with this. 

“Please, Jaehyun. I want you so bad.” Taeyong nearly moaned, and Jaehyun felt like he was losing his mind. He grabbed at the bottom of Taeyong’s shirt and pulled it over his head, exposing his pale planes of of chest. Jaehyun pressed his lips to the black haired man’s neck, sucking a mark into the smooth expanse of his skin. Taeyong was writhing underneath him and little whines escaped his mouth everytime Jaehyun sucked especially hard. 

Jaehyun made his way down Taeyong’s chest, leaving love bites along the way and eventually reached Taeyong’s waistband. His nose brushed against the silky trail of hair that led downwards and began to unbutton the older man’s jeans, looking up at him for approval. Taeyong brought himself up onto his elbows and nodded at Jaehyun, not thinking he could take it any longer. Taeyong’s pants slid off his slim hips easily, freeing his cock and letting it rest heavy against the bottom of his stomach. Jaehyun felt his mouth water. 

“You’re so, so beautiful, hyung,” Jaehyun couldn’t help but smile at Taeyong’s pink cheeks and hooded eyes. He sucked on Taeyong’s hipbone, leaving an inscription of his adoration and ownership. “You’re mine,” Jaehyun nearly purred, and a shudder ran its way down Taeyong’s body. Maintaining eye contact, Jaehyun’s lips moved to Taeyong’s member and moved slowly from the base to tip, eventually engulfing it with his full lips. A disgustingly erotic moan left Taeyong’s mouth. 

Spurred on by the older man’s reaction, Jaehyun began moving his head up and down Taeyong’s length, pressing his tongue flat on the underside and sucking on the head every so often. Taeyong kept squirming underneath him and Jaehyun had to hold his hips down tight to keep them from bucking into his mouth. There will definitely be handprints tomorrow, Jaehyun thought, and the idea just made his cock throb harder. Taeyong’s fingers threaded through Jaehyun’s hair and pulled him off. Jaehyun looked up at Taeyong worriedly, wondering if he had done something wrong. 

“I want you so, so bad, Hyunnie. I want you to feel good.” Taeyong whined. More heat flooded to Jaehyun’s lower half and he pulled himself up level with Taeyong’s face, leaning down for a dirty kiss. His tongue found it’s way into Taeyong’s mouth immediately, making Taeyong throw his head back into the pillow. “Please,” Taeyong pleaded, motioning to a bottle of lotion on the bedside table. 

Jaehyun flushed at what his hyung was insinuating, but he wanted it so bad too. He reached over and uncapped the lotion, reaching down to Taeyong’s cock, pumping it slowly. Another soft moan left the older man’s lips and he turned his head to the side, exposing a tempting portion of his throat that Jaehyun took the opportunity to mark. “Does it feel good, hyung?” Jaehyun whispered in his ear, teething gently at the black haired man’s earlobe. Jaehyun took Taeyong’s sob as an affirmative. “Do you want me inside of you?” Jaehyun pulled away to look Taeyong in the eyes.

“Please, Jaehyun. More than anything,” Taeyong sounded so fucked, so desperate that Jaehyun couldn’t help but lean down and kiss him hard, moaning into the older man’s mouth. He squirted more lotion onto his fingers and pushed Taeyong’s legs apart gently, exposing the man’s backside. Jaehyun’s throat felt dry. 

“Tell me if it hurts, hyung.” Jaehyun slipped a finger inside of Taeyong’s entrance, feeling a bit of resistance. He looked at Taeyong for confirmation but the older was gone, eyes screwed shut and bottom lip in between his teeth. Jaehyun moved his finger in and out slowly, savoring every little noise that sounded from Taeyong’s lips. When the tension in Taeyong’s body dissolved, Jaehyun slipped in a second finger. The moans grew louder, and Jaehyun pumped his fingers a little faster. Taeyong was so fucking gorgeous. It didn’t feel real that his was laying under Jaehyun, moaning for more. Jaehyun couldn’t believe that his was the one giving Taeyong that sweet pleasure he needed so desperately. 

Taeyong eventually gripped at Jaehyun’s wrist and cracked his eyes open. “I need you, Jaehyun.” Jaehyun got the message, but god he was nervous. It was his worst fear at the moment to hurt Taeyong or do something that wouldn’t feel absolutely heavenly for the older man. Jaehyun lined up with Taeyong’s entrance after quickly pulling his sweatpants off and leaned down to kiss the corner of the elder’s mouth.

Without bringing their lips apart, Jaehyun whispered into Taeyong’s mouth. “I want to make you feel good, hyung. Can I?” 

“Yes, god yes, please. Fuck me Jaehyun, I want you more than anything.” Taeyong was so far gone and Jaehyun was light-headed. Taeyong was malleable and vulnerable underneath him, beautiful, beautiful Taeyong. Jaehyun pressed a kiss to his collarbone and then moved his hips forward, slipping into Taeyong slowly. A moan broke off into the air from the older man’s mouth and his eyebrows furrowed. Jaehyun kissed in between them.

“Does it hurt, hyung? I can stop.”

“Don’t you dare, please, don’t you dare stop. Keep moving, please.” Taeyong was begging at this point, begging for Jaehyun to press his cock into him, to make him feel good. Jaehyun felt it was only his duty to oblige. He began to thrust his hips slowly, feeling the drag of Taeyong’s insides against his cock and moaning, unable to help it. The sensation was almost too much, too intense. Partnered with the feelings he had for the man at his mercy, it was salvation. Jaehyun started to move his hips faster. 

A salacious noise, almost a scream, came from Taeyong’s mouth and Jaehyun stopped, afraid that he had hurt his love. “No no no please don’t stop, god please, right there, please,” tears were streaming down Taeyong’s face as he pleaded, and Jaehyun knew he had found the spot inside Taeyong that would make him unravel, make him completely at Jaehyun’s mercy as if he wasn’t already. 

Jaehyun thrust in at the exact same angle, and more saccharine whimpers slipped from Taeyong. The younger man kissed them away, comforting Taeyong and keeping him grounded while his body ascended to pleasure at his purest. Jaehyun brought his hand down to Taeyong’s cock and smeared the precum that was dripping over it, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Taeyong got louder and louder until he tensed up and came into Jaehyun’s hand, breathing hard. Jaehyun kissed him, his lips, his cheek, his jaw until Taeyong came to. It wasn’t long before Jaehyun came as well, encouraged to the precipice by the older man tightening around him and the utter bliss on his face.

Jaehyun was spent and collapsed onto Taeyong, breathing heavily into the crook of the elder’s neck. His nails were digging into the skin of the man underneath him, leaving little crescent marks on the skin of Taeyong’s shoulders, already spotted with freckles. Cute, Jaehyun thought. Jaehyun began kissing at Taeyong’s neck and made his way up to his mouth, eventually kissing the tip of his nose and his eyelids. 

Taeyong’s long eyelashes tickled Jaehyun and he laughed. Taeyong laughed a little too and for the millionth time that night Jaehyun felt his heart tighten.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always appreciated :)


End file.
